Run a Mile in Another's Shoes
by Hechu
Summary: Wally has always been the one yelled at. "Why didn't you stop?" "Talk slower! I can't understand you!" "Do you really have to eat that much?" Now the team will try on his shoes as well as explore what it's like to be a superhero without powers. ON HIATUS.
1. Put on the Sneakers

**I'm posting! It's a miracle! I might make it to 10,000 words overall now!Thanks to Maycie who gave me this idea in the 1st place. All credit goes to you!**

**Disclaimer: These things make me depressed. :(**

**Me no owny otherwise Robin/KF would be an official pairing.**

**The 1st Chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Thanks," Wally muttered to Barry sincerely. Batman <em>almost<em> smiled. He had to admit that the idea was a good one, it would help the team bond and discover the difficulties Wally dealt with when using his powers, as the red head was taken for granted by most of the team. It had helped the Justice League that was sure. He looked at Barry and shivered slightly. He never wanted that to ever happen again.

"You will be placed in a simulation for six hours though it will seem like it is much longer. During that time, you will experience what it is like to be a Speedster and for everyone except Artemis and Robin you will learn what it is like to be an all human superhero. This will improve your team's relationship and hopefully improve your fighting once you have experience firsthand the limitations of Kid Flash's powers as well as Robin's and Artemis's." The Dark Knight said gravely.

"What abou-" Wally started to say but was cut off by the elder speedster.

"You'll have an IV so you don't starve during the simulation." Barry reassured his nephew.

"Good." Wally responded, relaxing slightly.

"There is one more thing for you to know." Batman interrupted. "Wally you will not be instructing them, but if they're about to kill themselves with their powers please step in as that will cause unnecessary mental trauma. Find somewhere comfortable to lie down, as this will take several hours. Kid Flash; go with The Flash to the infirmary for your IV."

* * *

><p>The team appeared in Mt. Justice.<p>

"Wait? What? Oh... the simulation. Okay what's happening first now?" KF rambled, his speedster brain saying first, thinking later.

Batman's voice came in over some invisible loudspeaker.

"Kid Flash, you will be 'drained' of your powers and be a 'normal' human for as long as it takes your teammates to control their new powers. As I told you before, help them if they're about to kill someone but other than that they should be able to figure it out. When your teammates learn to control their power you will all experience what it is like to be a powerless superhero. This will start now."

Kid Flash stood stalk upright for a moment, then relaxed. His eyes were shining and his face was close to tears.

"It's… It's _slow_ now. I can talk normally… I'm not hungry anymore… It's _slow__… _It's amazing." Wally said softly, his voice full of wonder and awe.

Barry's voice came over that invisible loudspeaker. "Don't get too used to it Kid, as soon as the simulation ends reality will come crashing back down. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Got it Uncle B." Wally said, deflating slightly but still clearly full of joy. He looked at his teammates and smirked. They were all randomly vibrating a body part and looking rather scared. Even the normally unflappable Robin looked slightly apprehensive as he stared at his shaking limbs.

"Not as easy as it looks huh? Can't just say 'go' and speed off into the distance. It requires practice, control, and many, many, many mistakes." Wally said. He couldn't say he wasn't enjoying this, after all he a had a right. His team had never tolerated his mess-ups and difficulties with his powers. He smiled to himself. Payback time.

* * *

><p><strong>And... It's short. But better something then nothing right?<strong>

**Team Zombie or Team Unicorn?**

**Watch Red Tails, 1-20-12**

**Please at least one review. At least one review! It's not much!**

**Wow this is ridiculousness short. But I posted so that counts right?**

**Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Christmas, December, Carrots, Snow, Holidays!**

**LET IT SNOW!**


	2. Check Out the Fit

**I updated! It's a miracle! :D**

**Should there be pairings?I'm comfortable with KF/Rob, Artemis/Aqualad, and Supermartian. Not so much Spitfire. Please review or PM me if you have any ideas! Or just review and PM me if you want to randomly talk. I'm fine with both.**

**NOTE: Wally can't understand Robin because his brain isn't going at superspeed like it usually is.**

* * *

><p>"'mgoingsofastandyou'removingreallyslowand-" Wally clamped his hand over Robin's rambling mouth.<p>

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold it!" Wally shouted. "Talk _slowly_, I know that it's hard but I can't understand you when you talk so fast. It helps to focus on one little thing on concentrate on it while breathing super slowly. Then talk in a ridiculously slow voice, try to mimic me even though you can barely understand me because I'm talking so slow, it's hard to pay attention but you'll manage. There, now try."

"OkayI'lltrythisissohardIcanbarely-understand-you.-Why-do-you-have-to-talk-_so_-slow Wally? This is unbearable." Robin said, pronouncing each syllable exaggeratedly and rambling in a manner very unusual for someone raised by the Bat.

"Welcome to my life." Wally said bitterly. "It gets a little better over time, but it's only when talking with Uncle Barry that I feel the world isn't moving in slow motion."

Robin winced as he saw the truth in his friend's eyes. He knew that it was tough but this was worse than he had imagined. He was distracted by something far, far worse.

"Wally! Where's my utility belt? It's not here!" The superhero cried. True enough where the usual bright yellow belt was there was just a strip of black fabric. "Why don't I have it?" He cried.

Batman's voice spoke. "The purpose of this exercise is to have you adapt to Wally's powers and learn the difficulties. You cannot have any help, ergo your other abilities have been taken away. Artemis, you will notice that your bow is gone, Miss Martian cannot communicate telepathically or shape-shift, Aqualad cannot control water and Robin's utility belt has been taken away."

Robin looked at his waist uneasily. He felt naked without his belt. Even in Gotham, in the disguise of Richard Grayson he had some gadget or other stashed away. Now he had nothing. He was interrupted from his musings to Artemis's voice.

"So…. What happens now Wally?" She asked, still looking uncomfortable with her new power.

"Yes Wally, I am curious of what shall occur next." Aqualad added.

"Why are you asking me?" Wally said innocently with a hint of a smirk. "You heard the Bats, no interfering. You gotta learn on our own. None of you look like you're going to die so not my problem. His expression turned into a full blown smirk as he stared down Robin who was glaring at him. Actually the whole team was glaring at him.

"Well what are you waiting for? Glaring at me won't help you control your powers." He said a grin stretching across his face as he stared down his enraged teammates. If anything, the glares trained on him increased.

"Wally…." Barry's disembodied voice said warningly.

"Fine." Wally said a little annoyed. This was cutting him off from his fun, Still, it did fall into the killed by powers area and it _was_ important.

"The most important rule about being a speedster is do NOT use your powers when you're angry. They can easily go out of control and end up killing you or dragging you into the Speed Force. Which admitably isn't the worst way to die. It's so beautiful…" Wally said, his eyes glazed over slightly. He shook his head abruptly.

"Second rule. Don't get out of control, don't go too fast and _always _allow a few hundred miles to slow down. Fast stops are _not_ pretty and are _painful. _Third and one of the most important. If you're hungry _eat_ because if you wait…. Bad things will happen.

M'gann fell over with a thump behind him.

"Like that." Wally muttered to himself as he watched the team run over to M'gann, concerned. Well actually only Kaldur and Robin were actually smart enough to _walk _there. Superboy and Artemis ran to her. Unfortunately, they hadn't gotten the actual _breaking_ part down. Wally sighed at the sound of their bodies crashing into the wall.

"This is going to be a _long_ day." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So... love it? hate it? Tell me what you think! And please tell me what to name my other story Reunion! There's a poll on my profile!<strong>

**Hechu**

**Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, December whatever you celebrate**

**LET IT SNOW!**


	3. Walk Around

**This is depressingly short but it's all I have. And I want to do _something_ for New Year. Happy New Year! I _will_ be combining these chapters together so it makes more sense once this is finished but right now I'm just writing something and posting it hot off the press! Don't worry I spell check and I'll be re-reading this to improve this in a week or so.**

**_Klimmatt _****thanks for reviewing and I understand your review. Right now I'm not going to put any definite stuff but I might be adding some pairing undertones. **

**Someone PM me? Randomly? I don't care! :)**

**30 Reviews? Wow... Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p><em>"Second rule. Don't get out of control, don't go too fast and always allow a few hundred miles to slow down. Fast stops are not pretty and are painful. Third and one of the most important. If you're hungry eat because if you wait…. Bad things will happen.<em>

_M'gann fell over with a thump behind him._

_"Like that." Wally muttered to himself as he watched the team run over to M'gann, concerned. Well actually only Kaldur and Robin were actually smart enough to walk there. Superboy and Artemis ran to her. Unfortunately, they hadn't gotten the actual breaking part down. Wally sighed at the sound of their bodies crashing into the wall._

_"This is going to be a long day." He muttered to himself._

* * *

><p>Wally straightened abruptly.<p>

"Okay!" He shouted, "This is what we're going to do. Kaldur put Superboy and Artemis on stretchers. Robin, please get some food into M'gann, first sugary foods to get her energy up then proteins and the like to _keep_ it up. Once you're both done feed Artemis and Superboy and get some food into yourself so you don't faint like M'gann. They should be healed pretty quickly; it looks like it's just some bruises and minor concussions. Come on, go!" Wally said briskly ignoring or unaware of the glances his conscience teammates were giving him.

Kid Flash giving orders? And reasonable and intelligent orders that made sense? Now more that ever Robin and Aqualad wondered how much of the speedster's personality were his powers or how much his powers influenced their opinion of his personality. Because really, how many times had he offered an idea only to be ignored and when the same idea was issued from another teammate it was called brilliant?

Then again you had to cut them some slack, would you be more likely to take seriously a fidgeting teenage boy who flirts constantly with anything with boobs, eats non-stop, jokes at everything and _cannot _stop moving or a serious AP chemistry science wiz who can actually sit _still_, has some self restraint and isn't constantly flirting, talking or eating. Honestly what would you pick? They were interrupted from their contemplations by the very person they were so focused on.

"Well what are you waiting for? He asked them with an infuriating smirk on his face. "Your teammates aren't going to magically get better."

Robin walked very carefully to the prone form of M'gann but not before sending a sad glance towards Wally.

_I know what you go through now… And I am sorry it has to be this way._

Superpowers always came with a price. For Dick it was his parents, for Wally it was his life.

* * *

><p><strong>SO SHORT! I am SO SORRY! *Headdesk* Sorry? One of my New Year's resolutions is to update more. And spend less time procratinating. So you might be able to expect more updates.<strong>

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**~Hechu**

**Did you know the '~' symbol means 'not' so '~Juice' is 'not juice' cool right?**

**Please at least um... 5 reviews. I don't want to sound like an author who always demands reviews but I would appreciate feedback since I have no idea where this is going. :D**

**Uggs or Flip-flops?**


	4. Blister

**So Hechu FINALLY updates. Sorry about the like month long hiatus. That was unplanned... I just kinda lost my inspiration for a bit. I have to thank Velocity12 for randomly PMing me and giving me all sorts of advice that helped me get through this chapter as well as adding this story to her community Speedsters of Marvel and DC. You should check it out. It's kind of short... sorry about that. I feel like Wally may be a bit OOC in here since actually I kind feel like he would be more like "Becoming a Speedster was the bestest thing that ever happened to me!" instead of "Everything is so slow *complain complain*"**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I think that this chapter can make 50 REVIEWS in 4 chapters. Thank you all.**

**Anyone that randomly wants to chat or actually has a reason can contact me at .awesome at gmail . com**

**I have started re-editing this story so when it's done I'll be posting the edited version with longer chapters.**

**Thank you all!**

* * *

><p>When M'gann, Artemis, and Superboy had been tended to and lectured Wally called the team together for a talk.<p>

"It's about time that we do something that involves practicing your powers instead of injuring ourselves," The glare was directed at M'gann, Connor, and Artemis. "So I propose a race. An easy run, just across North America and back."

Wally was startled by the whoop he received from Robin.

"Sorry." Robin muttered, looking abashed as his teammates stared at him. "It-was-getting-too-depressinginhere."

A grin alighted on the face of the unusually solemn ginger.

"Dude! You call this depressing? You live with Mr. Dark and Depressing yourself!"

"Who can _hear_you." Robin said warningly.

"Oh..."

Wally snapped back into business mode.

"So this is how it's going to work. There will be two winners, whoever wins the race and whoever runs the fastest."

"Sonic booms?" The Flash's voice reminded.

"Thanks Uncle B, I thought I was forgetting something." Wally said, "This won't apply to you right now since you're not going to be dealing with civilians and this is a RACE but you should know this anyway. When you're in a populated area don't break the sound barrier as the sonic boom will break windows and be VERY unpleasant. You're gonna have to be mindful of that when we do control."

He received nods from his teammates.

"The race track should be prepared now so let's check it out."

* * *

><p>Wally stood by the side of the paved road leading stretching out into the distance as far as the eye could see.<p>

"Kid Mouth are we going to do this or are you going to stare at the road?" Artemis asked, scowling at Wally.

"Sorry about that… just wish that we could have something like this in the real world. That would be awesome."

Robin felt another twinge of guilt. While most kids dreamed of new video games and toys, Wally wished for somewhere that he could actually _run. _He wanted video games and stuff of course, but to see his friend staring at the road leading into the distance with such longing… it was hard for Robin to see his friend suffering and not being able to help.

He was jolted out of his thought by Wally's voice.

"This race is pretty simple. Stay on the road and run as fast as you can. Oh, and remember what I told you about deceleration. Always allow a couple extra miles to slow down or you will_ regret_ it. Kaldur will be handing out the sensors.

"Robin, here are the sensors required to monitor your speed." Kaldur said as he handed the devices to him. He nodded, still slightly distracted and slipped the small disks into his pockets. At least he still had those.

"And now…" Wally announced. "The Speedster race of the Century! On my mark. Ready… set… go!"

It felt like flying

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the kinda cliffy.<strong>

**Review anyone?**

**Let's see... what are some of your weirdest nicknames?**

**Please tell me about any typoes!**

**1/28/2012 (I'll be putting the date at the bottom of every chapter from now on. I dunno... it may be useful)**


	5. Cramp

**I am such a idiot. I am SO sorry and it's been a month since I updated and sorry and I had this written up FOREVER and...**

**Stuff you should know: **

**It's going to be still written in this weird 3rd person/Robin/Wally POV since It's hard to figure it out. I also hope to finish this story in about 2 more chapters though it may end up longer.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and Velocity12 for giving me support and suggestions as well as Ravenhearst for bearing with for 2 weeks of me saying I would update. SORRY! **

* * *

><p><em>It felt like flying.<em>

At least that's what Robin thought as he sped down the glittering asphalt road stretching into the distance. Squinting as the wind battered his eyes he instinctively pulled down the pair of goggles resting on his forehead. Wait? Goggles? He was sure that they hadn't been there a moment before. Shaking his head, he decided to spare himself the headache.

He focused his eyes on the road and started speeding up, trying to catch up to M'gann and Kaldur. Kaldur had quickly gotten the hang of it as it wasn't too different from swimming and was in the at the head of the race running with a smooth, long stride. Closely following him was M'gann who had also quickly adapted to the speed as it was similar to her flight and while was a bit fazed as how one properly ran was managing to keep up with Kaldur. Robin was in the middle, behind the Kaldur and M'gann but ahead of Artemis and Superboy.

Robin stumbled slightly but quickly saved himself with what Wally would call his "super awesome kick-butt ninja reflexes". He sighed. Wally. He had thought he knew his friend but it seemed that he had been mistaken. He shook his head, no time for this now, and focused his attention back onto the race.

Superboy and Artemis were lagging behind, both obviously frustrated with their newfound speed. Superboy in particular was having some trouble with his balance. Artemis was running awkwardly, relying mostly on her reflexes than any talent in running. He noticed with a smile that both had goggles, something that he was sure he hadn't noticed before. Ahh… Simulations, better to not strain yourself trying to figure it out.

He turned back just to see M'gann stumble and collapse to the ground with a truly spectacular fall. He winced. Tripping while going faster than the speed of sound was _not _pretty. She would feel that for a while. M'gann rolled to a halt in the far off distance, quickly got up, and ran, her wounds already healing.

"Superhealing." Robin muttered, "Handy."

He ran around a bend and past a large bridge and over another. He swept through a small town, slowly gaining up on Kaldur.

The abandoned movie theater at the edge of the town suddenly brought back a flood of memories of him and Wally and Roy all going to the movies, having fun, throwing popcorn at the unsuspecting people- he couldn't let himself get distracted so easily. In his line of work it could be disastrous.

Shaking all thoughts of Wally out of his head, he looked back at the road.

"I'll win Wally," He said to himself, "If only for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Random Stuff You Should Check Out:<strong>

Ballad of Barry Allen by Jim's Big Ego. BEST SONG EVER!

Kryptonite by Three Doors Down. Another good song.

InnerMindTheater. A YouTube channel of Young Justice cosplayers. Awesome. ( h t t p :/ w ww. you tube . com / user / Inner mind theater)

Solo-dono. A DeviantArt member who is part of the InnerMindTheater group and has some cool pics. ( h t t p : / / ww w . solo - dono . deviantart . com)

**Sorry it's so short. :(**


End file.
